Conventional medical access devices employed for fluid infusion, including intravenous catheters, feeding tubes, or the like, may be unintentionally disengaged from either a fluid reservoir or a user. For example, an ambulatory user may inadvertently catch the fluid line on an object, disrupting the conventional medical access device and potentially causing damage to the fluid reservoir or trauma to the blood vessel or organ receiving the fluid infusion. Accordingly, a need exists for a coupler which can releasably couple a fluid line to a user.